A Perfect World
by gamerboy190
Summary: Edwin Alva Senior wants to usher in a new era of prosperity and opportunity for New Yorkers and Dakota worldwide. But who is really benefitting from this partnership?


Hello people, this will be gamerboy190 writing my second story, but my first static shock story. Please give me any feedback or information that can help me out.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STATIC SHOCK. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER THAT GOES BY THE NAME OF THOMAS LAWSON AKA STONE.**

**

* * *

**

It was a wonderful day, a day a person can probably figure that not a trouble in the world can happen. The sun shined brightly as it began its horizon over the tall New York building, englowing everything in it way with a golden glow. And with the back of the morning sun's horizons behind him though a window, a large, muscular man by the name of Arthur Lawson came out of his bedroom with his lovely wife Annice Lawson to wake his son, who was still asleep in his bed, due to him constantly studying again all night for a test his father had already assumed he was going to pass.

"Wake up boy, do you want to oversleep for yet another test?" his father bellowed as he came to his room, seeing his son in an awkward position with half of his leg on the floorand rest of his body barely on the bed. "I thought I told you to try and get more sleep!"

"Huh? Oh, well that's just how I sleep." the African American boy stated, now pulling the covers off of him. "I just want to make sure that I do well on this test so I can get the opportunity to finally go to the prestigious science school in Dakota."

"What is it called?" his father questioned him, giving him a look as if this is the first time that he actually heard it. "I thought the only thing that Dakota was known for was their Bang Baby incidents."

"Way to generalize, Dad" The semi-built boy known as Thomas Lawson stated, giving his father a look. "Anyways, I believe the school is called Vanmoor the Institute for Science. I believe only the smartest of smart people can actually get in the school".

"I get it, so that why you've been studying like a psycho, thought I'd had to put you on lockdown for your sanity" Arthur chuckled, amusing himself, but Thomas thought otherwise.

"Keep it up dad, you're a real riot! One day, I'll become the greatest of scientists, and this family will finally start of appreciate my brillance" Thomas shot back, revelling in his own scientific genius, making a pose that would have even Albert Einstein laughing at him. "Anyways, I have to get ready for school, so do you mind?"

"Of course. Just try not to dodge breakfast again when you're done getting ready, you could use some more meat on your bones" his father chuckled again as Thomas gave a smirk as he shut the door."

* * *

A large gathering was appearing at an airport to finally see the benefactor in person. The people, mostly filled with reporters and scientists, was eager to meet this very important man. The plane was reaching it's destination, and as scrawny old man peered through the windows, he gave a smirk that would've even scared the Grouoh out of his pants.

"We're almost at the destination, sir. Just a bit further" His secretary reported, getting word from the pilot, dressed in an black suit and tie, having a white shirt sporting black shades.

"Excellent, I'll finally have my recruit within a matter of hours" said the wrinkly, slender old man known as Edwin Alva, owner of the prestigious billionaire corporation known as Alva Industries. "Some privavy, If you will?"

"Yes, sir" his secretary stated as left him to his cockpit, doing other duties at hand.

The morning sun was in full effect as they landed down. Almost a microcosm of how the people viewed Mr. Alva of actually coming to New York: bright new opportunities. And with opportunities came chances to better one's lives, and the people of New York knew that. And as the pilot open the door, out came Alva's secretary and bodyguards, wanting to clear some space for Mr. Alva as he made his though all of the crowd to finally reach the podium that was placed in front of him.

"Without further a due, please welcome the corporate tycoon of the future, Mr. Edwin Alva Senior" The mayor of New York City known as Michael Bloomberg said as he introduced the corporate tycoon with applause from himself as well as spectators and reports as he entered the podium on the stage of the airport. Reaching the podium he breathed in the air of New York as to indicate the bold terrific opportunities that have awaited him within this great city.

"Thank you, Thank you all" The multimillionaire finally stated, surprised at the amount of people who showed up. "Let's get to the reason why I've brought you all here, shall I? New York is a great city, a great city that has great potential within for great business. And with great potential for business comes great opportunities for New Yorkers all over"

"And what is it that you plan to do in New York, ?" one reporter questioned.

"I was just coming to that. Glad you asked. I first want to starts jobs for people, and a machining factory with my vast resources can be the ultimate opportunity to land many struggling familes and this city as a whole new second reasoning for coming to New York, as you and many people may know, children are our future, future to hold many great things within society. Which is why, to jumpstart a better future for prosperity and opportunities, I plan to recruit on the brilliant minds in Stuyvesant High so they can have the resources to be successful for a better future."

"Why the interest in New York students all of a sudden? Haven't you got any intelligent people in your home state of Dakota?" another reporter asked with a sort of puzzled look on his face.

"I merely want to outsource my resources" Mr. Alva replied having somewhat of a skeptical look on the reporter. "I just want people to enjoy the wealth that I've come to experience and begin to breed money in an city that has hard economic times"

"No offense, but your hometown city of Dakota is known for the world wide menace of beings known as Bang-Babies." a sophisticated looking scientist pointed out. "How do we know that this sort of attention won't attract any of them and ruin our city? After all, you have been known to actually communicate with them in the past."

"I take no such action in the participation of Bang Baby activity. If anything, I participate in the safety of Dakota to make sure our citizens and denizens is safe from the them. I do all that I can." The multimillionaire replied sternly, giving the scientist a look of sternness and coldness that made him shiver quite a bit.

"Really?" the scientist replied sternly as well, not afraid of how increasingly coldly Mr. Alva was replying to his questions. "Then how do you explain the Bang Baby gas, the gas that you and your scientists have concocted that created these menaces in the first place?"

"Yeah" another spectator chimed in. "How do you explain all of the freak accidents that have occurred in Dakota because of the gas that you've created?"

More and more people were starting to question whether a relationship with Mr. Alva would be good for the city by the minute, to which knew he had to quickly change their minds.

"People, people." Mr. Alva said assuringly. "Mere skeptics will not get us anywhere in front of our goals. We all want something that can be better for the world. And this opportunity that I'm giving you I don't usually give out to any state or person. I see greatness in the makings of this city. Please allow me and my team of talented scientists and businesspeople to illustrate that matter to you so we can prosper together."

After the press conference was over, Mr. Alva can sense that ever since that one reporter started to question his activities within New York and his motives and as more and more people started to chime in within him, he knew that this, if put within the media can cause havoc in his plans within New York for his ultimate goal, thus causing a big threat in his plans' success. Mr. Alva hated anything that had interfered in his successes, even his son, Edwin Alva this, Mr. Alva knew that he had to do something to silence him and make sure that nay bad press would not be leaked to the media.

As Mr. Alva got in a big, black limo with his secretary close behind him with the driver shutting the door, Mr. Alva spoke to him.

"That one scientist, you're going to have to do something about him" Mr. Alva scolded, clearly disgusted that he can be the one person that can ruin his plans for New York. "I want you to call one of my men to deal with him personally."

"Who do you have in mind, sir?" his secretary asked.

"One of my men that can intimidate one of those freaks that can get rid of this problem" the tycoon replied sternly. "I need no interference with my plans, especially from some mere scientist."

"Tony, sir?" his secretary asked again.

"Yes, Tony. He'll be good in rounding up one of those Bang Babies to do the the job for us"

"But sir, why can't Tony do it himself?" his secretary asked, confused. "He's certainly strong enough"

"And trace him back to us? Use your brain for once! It'll be a dead giveaway that we were apart of it." Mr Alva replied coldly.

"Which bang baby do you have in mind then, sir" his secretary asked, somewhat intimidated by Mr. Alva with his last response.

"That fiery fellow, who always give that electrical menace Static trouble" Mr. Alva snarled.

"Hotstreak, sir?" his secretary asked.

"Yes, that's the one. And I have the perfect plan and opportunity to get him out on the open that Tony can easily ambush and kidnap him. All you have to do is give him my plan and tell him to do exactly as I say." Mr. Alva said confidently, kicking back in his fair. "Now, I'm off to go to Stuyvesant High.I'm sure that you can handle this on your own?"

"Certainly, sir" his secretary replied with unease. "I'll call him right away."

* * *

This is the first chapter of my new story. Just to let you know, I will only continue this story if I get 5 reviews or more. I want to feel my writing of this story is being appreciated. I have great ideas about this story, but only if you make me feel that I can really write this story. Please Read and Review.


End file.
